powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Power Rangers Ninja Steel is the 24th season of Power Rangers. The series is based on Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. In 2019, this show will be dubbed in Indonesian, making it the first Power Rangers show since Dino Charge (Indosiar) to be aired in Indonesia by RTV, as well as the 2010s Power Rangers show to be aired in Southeast Asia four years after. And also, this is the first series to dubbed in Holiday Special episode. Production Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''was trademarked by Saban Brands in January 2016, just prior to the start of ''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Plot 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Saban's Power Rangers Ninja Steel starts deep in space, where Galvanax is the reigning champion of the most popular intergalactic game show in the universe, and monsters battle to prove who is the mightiest warrior. Galvanax is determined to become invincible by controlling the mythical Ninja Nexus Prism, which contains six supernatural Ninja Power Stars. The only thing standing in his way is a new team of heroic teenage Power Rangers who possess the Prism. The evil Galvanax sends his warrior contestants down to Earth to steal the Prism, with each epic battle against the Rangers broadcast throughout the universe. Together, the Rangers must master their arsenal of Power Stars, Zords and Megazords, each made of legendary ninja steel, in order to stop this evil threat and save our planet from destruction. Characters Rangers :Main article: Ninja Steel Rangers Allies *Redbot *Princess Viera Civilians *Monty *Victor Vincent *Mrs. Finch *Principal Hastings *Marcus Tien *Jackie Thompson Villains Galaxy Warriors *Galvanax *Ripcon *Madame Odius *Cosmo Royale *Aiden Romero (robot) *Kudabots *Basherbots *Buzzcams *Skullgators *Galvanax's Warrior Contestants **Korvaka **Ripperat **Spinferno **Slogre **Tangleweb **Badpipes **Hacktrack **Stonedozer **Trapsaw **Toxitea **Shoespike **Drillion **Phonepanzee **Cat O'Clock **Abrakadanger **Forcefear **Cleocatra Arsenal Zords Episodes Video Release *''to be added'' Toyline *''to be added'' Video Games *''to be added'' Errors *The crediters were incorrectly credited as "2nd Unit Director 2nd Unit Director". Notes *This is the only time a White Ranger appears in the Neo-Saban era. **This is also the first time since Power Rangers Jungle Fury where a White Ranger was in the core team. *Ninja Steel has the first male musician to become a Ranger. *This is the first time since Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers that there are male Blue and Yellow Rangers on the core team as Ninja Storm has two different teams (Wind and Thunder Rangers). *This is the first time both the Pink and White Rangers are females on a team. *The Sixth Ranger is capable of joining the core Rangers in the Primary Megazord, without his personal Zord. This makes it the second time where all the Rangers can be in the Megazord without every zord, the first being Power Rangers Dino Charge. **However, the Primary Megazord still requires all 5 main Rangers. *In contrast to Power Rangers Samurai, a lot of the Japanese themes are cut out for the villains, such as every demon or ninja-like life form being referred to as a monster instead; and having the monsters live in the Galaxy Warriors' Space Ship instead of a Japanese dojo in the show's Sentai counterpart. Themes such as the Kitsune Ninja (Madame Odius) or the Demon Samurai (Ripcon) are ignored, and their roles are changed heavily. This has caused controversy with some of the fanbase due to the villains not matching the ninja theme. *This season shares similarities to Power Rangers Operation Overdrive: **There are human-like robots (Mack and Aiden). ***Aiden is evil and made from Levi's memories. ***Mack is good and becomes a human in the end. **The Red Ranger takes their father's power (Mack prevents his father from becoming Red Ranger while Brody gains them 10 years after his father had morphed). **The Pink Rangers are tomboys. **The Blue Rangers have dreams of fame (stunts and magic). **The Battlizer is an armor worn by its counterpart until called upon (Sentinel Knight and Vierra). **The Yellow Rangers like cars. **There are dump truck zords that form the main part of the Megazord. **The Blue Rangers have flying vehicles. *** This is the second time the Blue Ranger has gotten a dragon (The first time being in Samurai) **The Sixth Rangers have monster counterparts. **Both seasons are succeeded by animal themed ones (Jungle Fury succeeds Operation Overdrive, while Beast Morphers succeeds Ninja Steel). *Like Super Megaforce and Dino Charge, some of the villains (and the main villain's HQ) have a space motif. *Levi is the first Gold Ranger to be in an anniversary season while Merrick (Wild Force), Tyzonn (Operation Overdrive), and Orion (Super Megaforce) are silver. *This season aired concurrent with the Super Sentai series Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. **Coincidentally, both shows were dubbed in Indonesian, and to be aired in Indonesia by RTV. *This is the first season to have a son, brother, and father on the same team as well as the first where a Ranger's powers are shared by more than two people (Brody, his father and Mick have all morphed into the Red Ranger). * This season has some similarities with Mystic Force. ** Both seasons's Megazords have a dragon form. ** The Yellow Rangers are male. ** The White Rangers are female. ** The Red Rangers get swords. ** The Blue Rangers have wands. ** There are train Zords. *** Coincidentally, they both have alliteration (Zoom Zord and Solar Streak) ** There are also lion-based Zords that form a majority of their respective Megazords. ** Both seasons have a themed Gold Ranger with a vehicle-based Zord. *** Both Gold Rangers also have a slightly different morpher than the rest of their respective teams and can enter a secondary mode exclusive to them.(superstar Mode/Ancient Mystic Mode) ** Both seasons are based off family Sentai (Magiranger and Ninninger) *** Interstingly, MagiYellow appears in Ninninger. *This season also has some similarities to Samurai. **The Rangers get swords. *** The Rangers have to spin something in their respective Sabers to summon auxillary zords. **Blue Ranger gets a dragon. **Japanese Kanji is used. **6th Rangers are gold. **There are bull-based Zords. **There are also lion-based zords. See Also External links *Ninja Steel at powerrangers.com Category:New Saban Era Category:2010's Power Rangers Series